


The dark King

by StardustPrinceUniverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustPrinceUniverse/pseuds/StardustPrinceUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king is sitting on his throne watching his folk and nobody ever dared to fight him. But change is about to come and he knows that.<br/>Asgore stared at the big doors. Hearing screams. Monsters dying. And in the middel a dark skeleton covered in blood pointed his bones on the Lord...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dark King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metta.slut](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=metta.slut).



> Taggs will be added :3
> 
> Hmn dont wonder why the Summary is so confusing to the first chapter :D Just keep reading you will see~

Papyton

Underfell

————

A black dressed skeleton was siting on the big throne. The air in those halls was cold and full of fear. Moving his jaw a bit he watched one Monster wich was cleaning the floor. His glance wandered to the windows and he watched the sun slowly going down.  
Waiting for his so called Brother to finally return from his work.  
But surely the one HP Monster must have been fallen asleep again.  
But who cares, he hated him anyway.  
Slowly he moved his bones and stood up, looking on his seat for a short moment he then turned away and walked to the door. Not without kicking the small monster into the side.  
Slamming the door open, he stepped out of the hall and his steps where heavy on the ground.  
Loud walking sounds echoed trough the big entrance hall. His castle was big and all over the walls are Paintings of him punishing Monsters. And a big Painting of him sitting on the throne his legs crossed and beside him in the shadow of his glory, his disgusting excuse of a Brother. Growling he passed by and finally came to the exit. When he opened the last door the Skulking took a deep breath. Directing his scarf and crossing his arms he walked trough some grass, it felt like even the grass was afraid of his touch. The air was shivering and cold, touching his skull. If he would have skin he would be shivering. Papyrus saw some Monsters walking past him, they didn't even dared to look at his face. Nobody would ever try to even stare at him or his scar. Because if they dared to he would show them how he got that crack in his skull and that wasn't something great. Only one dared to do it and that in the big colosseum, every weekend he would let some of his gladiators fight for there life and from time to time he would even take part in those fights.  
Well it was back then when he was fighting as the final opponent and the monster in front of him stared at his scar and laughed about it. How weak he was for having a scar. Papyrus just grinned and his deep voice turned into a growl. „Wanna know where I got this scar?“ a evil grin appeared  
on his crooked face.  
Mettaton the fight robot who was alway moderating the show laughed „Seems like our King needs to explain again who did this disgusting scar in his face. Poor newbe“ The four armed Roboter winked at the new Monster and the other Monsters screamed and laughed in excitement.  
Sans looked down with a dark shadow in his face. Showing his sharp fangs „Boss wont go easy on ya“  
Papyrus grabbed the other ones head when the Monster wasn't looking at him. Grabbing the skull of the horselike creature and drawing his hand into the jaw of him. Slowly ripping skull and jaw apart. Screams of pain and louder screams of victory echoed trough the arena. Holding the bloody head up and laughing loudly with a heart shaking voice and coldness, Papyrus throwes the jaw into the first row. Some monster Lady screamed like fangirls and almost fainted. but nobody cared about the just died Monster.  
Sans stood up and clapped his hand. But suddenly a Monster stood up and cried. „How could you kill-„ the Monster couldn't finish talking because a bone was sticking trough his whole rip cage. Coughing up blood he stared into nowhere and fell to the ground.  
„WHO WANTS TO CHALLENGE ME? ANYONE ELSE IS STUPID ENOUGH?“ the grin was spread widely over his face. Mettaton laughed and flew down to the winner, landing beside Papyrus he layed one of his arms around the king. Papyrus smirked and looked at the roboter. „Who else could have been winning?“ his voice was shrill trough the microphone. 

—-  
Well that was back then, he liked to remember. It always showed how great he was. No far away from him was the entrance to hotland. It wouldn't hurt to visit this part of the underground again. Walking into it he looked around. It was like always, hot and kind of nasty.  
Some lady monsters watched him and winked at him,one even tried to walk after him and touch him. He just snipped her hand away an stared at here with his dead stare. Making his way to the Burgerrestaurant where an annoying cat was working he kind of enjoyed the Atmosphere here.  
Walking in he saw Mettaton shouting at the worker again. Like always, he coughed a bit and walked over to them. Mettaton stood straight and putted on his smile. His eye focused and the new guest. Both of them suddenly sparkling when he realized who stood in front of him. „Hello, how come you are visiting us?“ the Robot showed his best smile and didn't stop looking at Papyrus. The king laughed a bit and leaned against the wall near him. „Ive been bored you know“ Papyrus turned his head slightly. „How come that you weren't visiting me anymore? So busy? So busy to ignore the kings wish to visit him?“ Mettaton turned his face away.


End file.
